Oh, He's A Gilmore Alright
by Lightning Lindy
Summary: A story told through the eyes of Rory and Jess' 17 year old son, Holden. I'd tell you more, but I hate giving away stories and I can't write summaries for my life. MACEY'S HERE AND SHE'S BROUGHT A SURPRISE!
1. Where It All Began

A/N: Hi guys! It's been over a month since Lost ended…tear, but now I'm back and starting a whole new story. I'm affectionately calling it OHAGA, so if you see that anywhere that's my story. The story takes place right now in December 2026.

JoEySaNgEl1534: You put me in your story, I put you in mine. Thanks so much for everything you've done for me. Here it is, I'm finally posting it!

Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you OHAGA….

* * *

**Where It All Began**

I walked into our generously donated apartment looking for her. " Red. Red! RED! Charlotte where are you?" Then I saw it. A clean sheet of white paper and thought the worst. I put them down and read the following note:

_Catcher, _

_I'm sorry I'm doing this. I just can't take it anymore. I hate the constant scrutiny I'm under. I can't be here anymore. I want people to see me for me, not my mistakes. I know this is selfish, but there it is. I do love you and the kids. I just can't be there for them. I'm still a kid, Holden. I'm not ready for this and I know leaving is probably the worst thing to do. I hate that I'm putting this responsibility on you, but if anyone can raise these kids right, it's you. I just want to see if this is the right place for me or if I belong somewhere else in the world. I left some money under Miss. Piggy. Give Ella and AJ my love._

_Red_

I couldn't take this. She left. I had to get out of this place, so I packed up the twins and went for a drive. I had no idea where to go, but I couldn't stay here. I had the window down while it rained outside. That was such a good feeling, the rain pummeling down upon me. I suddenly felt myself pull over, and get out of the car. At first I was angry and started to kick the car. Why? Why me? I had nothing wrong. I promised her **I **wouldn't leave! How dare she turn her back on me! Then, I felt selfish. Why am I so concerned for me? Shouldn't my first thoughts be for them? They're the ones losing a parent. Then, I was sad. She wouldn't be here to help me through this. I started to cry, the rain falling down on me. I realized I had to suck it up and get back to Starts Hollow, so I drove back to the apartment complex. Ella and AJ had fallen asleep on the way back. I left them in their car seats and went into the nursery. I pulled out a baby book and sat down in the rocking chair. It was AJ's. I opened it up and flipped through the book. I couldn't believe that it was almost a year ago. Some how I should've know then this would've happened. I did drag her away from the abortion clinic and adoption agency. Let's start from the beginning shall we?

Red and me walked into Luke's at 6 for our typical Thursday dinner.

" The usual?" Grandpa asks.

" Yea," I tell him.

" Actually can you make my Coke a water?" My eyebrow cocked. I knew something was wrong. Grandpa walked away to start on our orders.

" Are you feeling ok?" I ask. The Charlotte Grace Pruden I know would never refuse a Coke. NEVER! We even made an analogy on this one:

Gilmore Girl: Coffee:Charlotte: Coke.

" I'm fine," she laughed it off.

"Ok," For the rest of dinner she was quiet and didn't eat anything but her French fries. This worried me because Charlotte is a loud opinionated person, who always has something to say.

" Are you sure your ok?"

" Holden, sip your water and stop worrying. You're being a paranoid Walrus and it's not nice."

" Paranoid Walrus? You couldn't find a more interesting animal?"

" Me and Katie were playing the animal game in art. It was on my mind."

" You guys are so weird." I shook my head at her.

" Why thanks!" I smiled. She was so… Red. That was the way to describe her. And it's way more than the red tips in her hair that gives her this nickname. She is everything the color stands for. Bold. Angry at times. Loud. Assertive. Fun. All of it was her and every part I adored… ok maybe not when she was PMS-ing or running out of her house at wild hours of the morning. But I do love her.

" Earth to Holden. Earth ToOOO HOOLDENNNNN. EARTH TO HOLDEN DO YOU COPY!"

"What," she was so weird.

" You were smiling and staring off in space. Were you thinking about me?" she batted her eyelashes.

" As a matter of fact, I was."

" That statement makes no sense whatsoever. As a matter of fact. It's just like that old, old, old Gwen Stefani song. Hollaback Girl. NO SENSE I'm TELLING YOU!"

" Ok that was random. You need to stop talking." And even though I told her this it's not really what I wanted. Some days I would just let her talk, to here what she said. She always had something to say and I love that about her.

" I can't stop talking. It's just not right." I laughed. Grandpa walked over to us and took our plates and he looked at her funny.

" Are you ok?"

" Oh, My God. I'm fine. What is it with everyone?"

" Nothing," Grandpa dismissed it, but I knew something was wrong. It was this gut feeling. " Do you guys want your sundae or what?"

" I'm not that hungry," Red said.

" Yeah just put it on my tab and we'll go." He nodded. I walked over to Red's chair and helped her get her leather jacket on.

" Ouch,"

" What?"

She winced a little, " Nothing, I hit my boob on the table."

" That hurts?"

" Yes it does." Weird. We were sitting in the swings at the Stars Hollow park, when another weird espisode occurred.

" Holden, my god. You really pour on the axe."

" What?"

" Your cologne is making me sick,"

" What are you talking about? I use the showery stuff. It's like soap."

" Well move down a swing."

" Ok now you're being super weird. What's with you?"

" Nothing, it's not my fault that your cologne smells."

" It's soap. You know, it's getting late. I think I'm going to go home now."

" Yeah you're right." I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. When I got home it was only 9:30, so I watched some T.V. in my basement bedroom/ apartment thingy. At around eleven, Red tapped on my window. I figured John, her wicked step-dad, was giving her a hard time, so I walked out to talk to her.

" Hey. John being an ass?"

" Yes, but that's not why I'm here. I tried to drop it in subtle hints, but that wasn't working and you have to find out sooner or later cause this isn't something that can be easily kept secret and I just want you to know that I love you and can you not flip out?" She said faster than the speed of light.

" What?" I couldn't understand a word that had come out of her mouth.

" You idiot…. I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Pretty? I thought so. I know the beginning was kind of confusing, but hopefully it all came together. I hope the title makes sense now, too. R&R! Please, because if I don't get reviews I have to set ultimatums and that's annoying. I hope y'all liked it. REVIEW! PLEASE! 


	2. Telling Them

A/N: I know it's confusing because you don't know who anyone is. This is part of my attempt to hook my readers in. Are you hooked? And someon metioned that Luke was really Holden's great uncle, and yes that's true, but since Luke married Lorelai, he's also his Granpa.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, so don't come after me. I also don't own Coke, well maybe I have 2 2 liters in the fridge, but that doesn't count.

* * *

**Telling Them**

I stared at her, jaw dropped. I was thinking: Shit Crap Holy Shit Holy Crap Holy Crap. Shit.

" Are you serious?"

" No, Holden. I'm big liar. Yes I'm serious!"

" But we used a condom?"

" It must have ripped."

" Are you sure?"

" 5 kits sure,"

" We're screwed."

" Thanks, Catch. That's nice. YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT!"

" Shhh. You're going to wake my parents up."

" WELL I THINK THAT'S THE LEAST OF OUR PROBLEMS!"

" Ok. Can you calm down?"

" No I can't because I just can't. Ok."

" We need to breathe. And umm figure out what the plan is for this whole thing."

" The plan. You want to know the plan? The plan is I have an appointment at the abortion clinic tomorrow."

" No, you don't. There is no way in hell I'm letting you do that! Who do you think you are?" I hated that she'd even thought about that. That was not an option. The fact that she would ever consider that is pathetic.

" I think I'm a very scared 16 year old girl who's not interested in screwing her life up."

" Having an abortion is the cruelest, most pathetic thing any one can do. And sorry I'm not letting you become a cruel, pathetic person."

" We'll give it up for adoption."

" I can't have one of my own out their in the world never knowing me!"

" Well what your suggestion? Huh keep it? Not go to UNC? Not go to RISD? Forget about college. Not Graduate?"

" Yes actually. Look, I realize this is a tough situation to deal with at our age. But the way I see it that's the only way to do it. Knowing what my grandmother went through makes me scared to do this with you, but I can't run scared from something this big and I can't I won't let you run, either." She was crying, so I went over to her and gave her a hug. She rubbed her head into my sweatshirt and cried. I kissed her at the top of her head. " We're gonna get through this."

She sniffled, " Yeah we are. Thank you."

" You wanna come in?"

" Yeah,"

" Let's get you some coca, it's cold."

" That it's if I can not barf it after,"

" That's nice thanks," She laughed. It was nice to hear her laugh. To see her smile.

We walked through the front door and into the kitchen. I could see a shadow of someone. My first thoughts were Oh no Mom. I flicked the light on to see Scarlett, my 15-year-old sister.

" You scared me. What are you doing up so late?"

" I couldn't sleep with the noise and all."

" How much did you hear?"

" Snippets. I especially liked your little abortion speech."

" Snippets aka everything."

" Yup pretty much."

" Will you tell the rest of the family?" Red asked.

" Probably not."

" Probably not? Scarlett this is something huge! You can't 'probably not' this"

" Holden, calm down. I won't tell Mom and Dad. I let you do that."

" That's nice, Ms. O'Hara." This was our special thing, calling each other by the characters that we gained our names from.

" Shut up, Mr. Caulfield."

" Aww, you two are so cute!" Red pinched my cheeks.

" I'm making coco, do you want coco?" Scarlett said getting up to refill her mug. Red quickly scooted into her seat.

" I'll have some. Red?"

" Sure, why not?" Scarlett pulled out two extra mugs from the mug cabinet and began the coco process.

" So when are you going to tell them?" She asked.

" I think we should go separately, that way no parent can blow up at the other child. Protect the ego a little," I suggested.

" God, you're such a guy. Protect the ego a little!" Red rolled her eyes at me.

" You know, he's right though. Holden, you should probably do it with everyone there including Grandpa and Grandma and Mag." Mag is my 20-year-old aunt although no one calls her Aunt Mag cause she's only 3 years older than me, 5 with Scarlett and 7 with Brad, who's named after Ray Bradbury.

" Mag's back? It's only December 12th "

" Yeah, she got out yesterday."

" Crap I don't want to tell Grandma and Grandpa, they'll be so disappointed." I loved my grandparents the last thing I wanted was that look on their faces.

" Well unless you plan on smuggling me into Jersey or something for the 9 months there's nothing you can do about it."

" Why Jersey? I mean there are better, closer states you could've picked like Massachusetts."

" I don't like fish, I'm more of a corn kinda girl."

" I understand." I chuckled and so did Red.

" You guys are so cute." Scarlett said in her little baby voice, while holding two steaming mugs.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah pass the coco sweetie." I told her. She laid both cups in front of me and Charlotte. The last cup she held in her hand and then, she leaned on the kitchen counter.

" When are you telling your dad?" Since her parents were divorced Charlotte's dad lived in Boston and was a marine biologist, who worked with lion seals at the Boston Aquarium. Maggie was getting her Major in Marine Sciences, as well. Grandma looked at it as lots of free trips to the zoo.

" Umm… never's looking pretty good,"

" Come on seriously when?"

" Well it's Thursday excuse me," She glanced at the clock, which read 12:20, " Friday. And were not getting out for another 10 days, so I'll call him tomorrow and tell him I want to talk and maybe I'll go out there Saturday or Sunday or why not take Monday off!"

" Actually I wouldn't do that. You'll have to keep all your sick days for emergencies and doctors appointments and stuff like that." Scarlett suggested. God, she was smart. She got that from Mom.

" Yeah you're right. You know, it's super late and I should get home, since I have to get up in about 7 hours."

" Do you want a ride?" I drove a 2024 Envoy it was my dad's 'drive the kids around' car, but I loved it and they gave it to me.

" Nah I can manage the walk,"

" Ok see you tomorrow. Bright and early."

" Yeah we'll go to Luke's, I have Coke too!"

" She's back ladies and gentleman, the Charlotte Pruden we all love."

" Ha Ha Ha!" she walked towards the front door, " Goodnight you two!"

" Goodnight," we said simultaneously.

" She's nice. I've always liked her."

" Yeah, she's perfect!"

Scarlett started to hum ' Hopelessly Devoted.'

" Shut up."

She continued to hum, " I play football, I don't want to have to hurt you."

" Hopelessly Devoted to her…"

" Ok you've made me do this." I jumped her, locked her into a headlock and gave her brown hair a noogie.

" Ok I surrender, I surrender," I let go of her and laughed. Her hair was all over the place. " I hate you,"

" Yeah, but I'll get over it."

" I'm going to bed. Night Caulfield."

" Right back attach, O'Hara." The next morning it finally hit me I was going to have a kid. Who'd call me Dad and trust me to know the right thing to do. And that was the scariest thing of all. The school day dragged on forever and I was eternally grateful. Any possible delay to the afternoon would work for me, but then 2:30 came and Red was standing by my locker, while I shoved my backpack with that night's homework.

" Hey Catcher." This was her little nickname for me for two reasons. One, the book and two, I'm a wide receiver, so I catch the quarterback's throw.

" Hello, miss. How may I help you?"

" Umm I can't do it."

" Charlotte it's going to be fine. You just tell them and then the worst is over. Just don't let them get to you."

" Holden, I'm scared." She shed a small tear that I wiped off.

" It's ok to be scared, but that doesn't take away from what we have to do."

" Yeah your right. Ok call me after you tell them and then, I'll meet you at your house."

" Okey-doke." She walked to the door, but not before a kiss.

" Hey big brother!" Scarlett bounced up towards me. " You ready?"

" Ready as I'll ever be," I shut the locker and headed towards the diner. When we got there everybody was so happy, just going about with his or her usual routine. I walked over to the table where Mom and Dad were.

" Hey Mom Hey Dad." Scarlett and I sat down.

" Hey kids. Do you want something?" Mom said

" Umm not really." I was mostly afraid that I would barf it. " Actually I have something to tell you. Everyone really. Where's Brad? He's usually here before us."

" In the bathroom. What is it?" Dad asked.

" I want tell you when we have everyone together so I'll just wait till Grandma and Maggie get here."

" Oh that everyone." Mom replied, " I think they're shopping. Something about meowing pot holders for school,"

" Ah well I can wait," Just then Grandpa walked over to us.

" Hey kids you want anything?"

" Um chili fries and Coke." Scarlett replied

" I'll have Coke," Then, Brad came up to us.

" Hey guys. When'd you get in?"

" Like 2 minutes ago," Scarlett answered. Just then the bell rang over the diner. Two brown haired, blue-eyed girls, one much older than the other, came in.

" Holden, Scarlet, Brad! It's so nice to see you!" Maggie exclaimed. We got up and gave her a hug. She was really fun to have around considering we grew up together.

" How are you?" I asked

" I'm good. You?"

" Fine, fine."

" Holden didn't you say you had something to tell us?" Scarlett reminded me.

Apparently my attempt to use Mag as a distraction wasn't working. " Yeah, but umm we should probably go upstairs."

" What is it?" Grandpa asked curiously.

" I'll tell you when we get upstairs." I walked behind the curtain and the rest of the gang followed. I pushed the door open and smiled. Nothing had changed, it was always the same way for as long as I can remember. The bed pushed into a corner and the TV right in front of it. This is where I'd go to think all the time. I'd walk into the diner and go straight upstairs. Grandpa would let me get 15 minutes of silence before he'd come up and ask what was up. It was our way of bonding and we got really close and still are.

I waited for everyone to get situated. Mom, Dad, Grandma and Grandpa sat around the table while Scarlett and Maggie were on the bed and Brad at the couch. I stood by the fridge and took a deep breath. Just do it and it'll all be over.

" Well I just going to come out and say it, and I'm sorry for any disappointment that will be cause by this news. Charlotte, she's pregnant." Scarlett looked at me as if to say ' You did the right thing.' Grandpa, Mom and Dad all looked so hurt, so disappointed and that tore me apart. I could tell Grandma was trying not to look that way, since she had to do the same thing to her folks. Maggie's expression was one of shock, that I, one of her closest friend, could do such a thing. Brad didn't know what to make of it.

" What is the plan?" Grandma asked trying to get the whole story.

" We are keeping it. That I know." She nodded her head.

" Can I get Holden alone?" Grandpa asked and everyone went back down to the diner.

" I can't say I'm not disappointed in you because honestly I am. I expected more out of you." My face fell. " And I'm not telling you this to bring you down. I'm telling you because it's the truth. Also, I think it's a very brave thing of you not to run from this. I was scared shitless when Lorelai got pregnant with Maggie and we were old and married. I can only imagine how scary this is for you."

" I was afraid to eat because I thought I was gonna puke. If that helps." He smiled at me and I returned the gesture. " Thank you, by the way."

" For what?"

" For all the days I'd come up here and we'd talk about peer pressure, girls, and my spiral. Those were the best times of my life."

" I had fun, too. You're welcome and you know that door is always open to you…especially when you know where the spare key is." He laughed as did I. I thanked God I had a great fun family. " Oh and when your parents come up here stay strong."

" Thanks."

" Bye now."

" Bye Grandpa." I took a few deep, calming breathes before that door opened again.

" Hi Holden." Rory and Jess Mariano. I couldn't deny the feeling to jump out the window next to me, but I help my ground and prepared for the worst.

" How could you, Holden? How? Was it to get away from us?" Mom asked, crying. I wasn't ready for this.

" No, you both are great parents. I love her so much that I knew it was right,"

" But not protecting yourselves?"

" We did, it ripped,"

" Holden, both of us are very, very disappointed in you, but we respect your decision to keep it and not have an abortion." Dad said.

" I would never had let her to that, Dad!"

" Good." Mom stated with a smile. " Jess, I think we can go back down. Are you coming?"

" Uh no I'm gonna go home. Charlotte and I have to talk some more."

" Ok, we love you, Holden. Remember that." She said making her way down the steps

" I will." I walked out the door, passed my family, and went home. I went downstairs and got a can of Coke from the fridge. I opened my bedroom door and Charlotte was sitting there, Coke in hand. I also noticed the huge duffel bags and the mascara running down her face. I ran over to her and gave her a hug.

" Honey what's up?"

She cried a little more before announcing, " They kicked me out."

* * *

A/N: This has been the longest chapter I have ever written. 8 whole pages on Word, 4 more than my usual. This chapter was so much fun to write. I tried to make their reactions a little more controlled since Lorelai had gone through this before. Sorry about the cursing but seriously whose mind wouldn't have played the curse words of the world track in their head? Review! Please. Especially everyone whose stories I review almost every chapter. 


	3. The Aftermath

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, my uncle got married. Then, this was on my dad's computer and I forgot to send it to me and then my dad took the computer to work and it took him forever to send it. Everyone let's keep the Katrina victims in our hearts and prayers. Ok, I'll get on with the story.

* * *

**The Aftermath**

She continued to cry for a little while. I wanted to know what had happened, but she really didn't seem up to it for now.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" She nodded and I went upstairs. I felt so bad for her. Her own flesh and blood was leaving her with nowhere to go. I had to tell Scarlett. I pulled my phone from the pocket in which it resides and speed dialed her.

"Hey Caulfield. What's up?" she asked.

"Julia and John kicked her out!"

"Are you serious?" I could hear 'is he serious about what' in the background.

"Yes and she's here and she's crying. I'm supposed to get her a movie and I don't know what,"

" I do have the movie goddess sitting right next to me, but I'd have to tell her what happened,"

" Yeah go ahead." I heard a chorus of 'what' and 'is she ok?' and 'oh my god I know the perfect movie."

"Grandma says 'Nine Months' on the movie front and Mom says she can stay with us until she finds something more permanent."

" Ok thanks a bunch O'Hara."

" You're welcome, Caulfield." I went through the movie bucket, which was literally a bucket of movie that we had. It took me about 5 minutes to find Nine Months and pop the popcorn. I went downstairs to find Red stretched out on my bed looking a lot happier.

" So who'd ya call?"

I laughed at how well she knew me. "Scarlett. My mother said that you can stay here and Grandma suggested this movie." I held the DVD up.

" Ok, I think I've seen it before."

" When?"

" In North Carolina." Charlotte lived in North Carolina until she was 13, when her dad got the job at the Mystic Seaport Aquarium.

" Cool."

" Yeah. Oh my god! The gene!"

" What gene?"

" The Pruden family multiple birth gene."

" What?"

" My dad's a triplet and I have twin cousins."

" Ok let's watch the movie and not worry about it now." I tried to play it cool although I was in a near heart attack state. Twins, triplets at 17 was a very scary thing.

" No we should schedule a doctors appointment to check."

" Do you have a gynecologist?"

" No,"

"Ok we'll watch the movie. Then, I think Scarlett might go for something funky. I don't know really,"

She smiled at me.

" What?"

" Nothing, go put the movie in." We sat there a watched the movie. My parents didn't get home until the wedding part. Scarlett came down to get us.

" Hey guys! Sorry about what happened C."

"Thanks Scarlett. We should hang out sometime."

" I'd like that a lot."

" Great."

" So O' Hara what do you need?"

" Mom wants to talk to you."

I turned to Charlotte," Can you hold down the fort?"

" Yeah I actually have a few phone calls to make,"

" Ok," I got up off the bed and went upstairs in the kitchen, where mom was drinking coffee at the table. " Hey mom!"

"Hello Holden. So did you find out what happened?"

"No. She seemed really upset and I didn't want to pry."

" Ok."

" Yeah, but uh she needs a doctors appointment."

" Ok. Does she have a gynecologist?"

" Nope and I wasn't sure if Scarlett went or not."

" No, but I go once a year. I'll schedule an appointment with Dr. Ross."

" Thanks!"

" How far are you?"

" What? Oh in the movie? They just got married."

" Oh ok." I went back to stairs to hear a wrenching noise like someone was barfing. I quickly went into my bathroom, where Red was over the toilet. I went to hold her hair and rub circles into her back. For about 5 minutes this carried on and just when I though she was finished, it started again. I felt awful sitting there basically watching her throw up and knowing a) I had caused it and b) I couldn't do anything to make it stop. I just had to sit and watch. Finally after a good 20 minutes she finished.

" That was awful." She commented. " This sucks!"

" I know."

She smiled at me. I could tell she wanted to tell me, 'no you don't.' but she kept quiet and enjoyed the fact that I was there for her.

" So movie?"

" Yeah what time is it?"

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket. " Almost 6 and my mom said she'd schedule a doctor's appointment."

" Ok," then a polyphonic version of 'Whip It' played and Red laughed. " Ha I love that song." She answered her phone.

" Hey Mace." I had no idea who she was talking to. "Yes, I know it was stupid. Yes, I want you to come visit me! Yeah, you can stay at the inn. I know it's very quaint. I don't get out until the 18th. So the 19th. That sounds great I'm so excited! Are you driving? That's suicide. Yeah, you're right. I wish Tash and Andrea could come too. Stars Hollow. S-T-A-R-S H-O-L-L-O-W. The Dragonfly Inn. The number is 458-555-0987.Ok bring me gifts. Love you too! Bye." She had this incredible smile on her face; it must have been someone important.

" Who was that?"

" My cousin, Macey. She's one of the twins and she's coming her, for the first time ever!"

" Cool, so she's staying at the inn."

" Yeah."

" For how long?"

" She's getting hear the 19th and leaving 22nd, but it's a 12 hour drive so she does it half and half."

" Ok. You gave her the number right. Where did you guys live in North Carolina?"

" Monroe. It's about a half an hour away from Charlotte."

" Huh. Can I ask you what happened today? I mean, you don't have to tell me, if you don't what to."

" No I want to. It wasn't really a big thing. I just told them. John called me a slut and said that he didn't want some whore living in his house and my mother just sat there and didn't say anything."

" That's awful. I'm sorry and for the record, you are not a slut."

" I know. I was just upset because of the way he yelled at me and how my mom just sat there."

" Ok thanks for telling me." It got very quiet, suddenly. " Let's go see if Dad's finished cooking." I got up of the floor and helped her up. We bumped into Brad on the way up.

" Hey!"

" Hi." He said in a very 'yeah whatever' tone.

" Dude, what's up?"

" I don't wanna talk about it."

I motioned for Red to go ahead without me. " Brad seriously what's up?"

" I'm just pissed off at your idiocy, that's all." He walked down the stairs by fridge.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I was beyond confused.

" It's means that you're an idiot for getting Charlotte knocked up and I'm pissed off at you for it. The sad part of this whole thing is that I though you were a relatively smart guy, but apparently I'm wrong."

" Hey I am a relatively smart guy!"

" No because smart guys use condoms."

" You know nothing so don't give that crap. I'm really pissed of now and not that it matters I did use a condom. It ripped. Ok **and** I'm the one who forced her out of giving the baby up or worse. So screw you because I am a relatively smart guy!"

" You still got her pregnant!"

" Give up man. This is pathetic! I'm not defending myself anymore."

" Fine." I walked back upstairs. I was so mad at him. He just out of nowhere starts that. What was up with him? Dinner had apparently been burnt due to technical difficulties with the oven. So it was off too Luke's, although Brad didn't come which was ok with me.

" Hello family!" Maggie greeted us happily. " Where's Brad?"

" At home." Mom said, " He was tired."

" Ahhh. So what can I get you?"

" Coke," Scarlett, me, and Red all said at the same time, while Mom and Dad asked for coffee.

" I'll be back," Maggie said. Grandma came up next.

" Hey Red, may I call you Red? Can we talk?"

" Yeah Lorelai. Sure" She looked at me like 'what's happening?' I shrugged my shoulders at her. They went upstairs to the apartment. The rest of us found two tables and smushed them together. Maggie brought us the drinks and took a seat in one of the empty chairs.

" You scared?" she semi-whispered.

" As hell."

" Good." She smirked. She now turned to the rest of the table " What'd y'all want?"

" Burger?" Mom asked and everyone else nodded. " 5 burgers 4 orders of fries and 1 order of chili fries."

"Okey-dokey." She got up and went over to Caesar.

" So what's up with Grandma and Red?" Scarlett was very curious.

" I have no clue. She probably wants to say ' If you ever need someone to talk to, come see me'."

" Yeah you're right."

" Of course I am." She slapped me playfully.

" So have you thought of names?"

" No," I shook my head. " Have you?"

" No because it's not up to me. It's up to you and Charlotte."

" Good point." Then, Grandma and Red cam back down. Red's smile literally stretched from ear to ear. I thought she might have skipped over to the table she looked so happy.

" Hey! Guess what?" Red asked.

" What?"

" Luke and Lorelai are letting me stay with them!"

" Are you serious? That's awesome! Thank you so much, Grandma!"

" It's not a problem! The house is empty anyway and I need someone to keep me young. Not that I'm old or anything." Maggie brought over the food and we ate and talked about random nonsense for the rest of day. It was nice being surrounded by people who will love and support you no matter what. I couldn't imagine life without these people. They are just too fabulous to live without.

* * *

A/N: God, I'm really starting to write longer chapter! Part of me is proud of myself, but the other part is annoyed because of all the typing! Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long! REVIEW! 


	4. Meeting Macey

A/N: Hi guys! Sorry school and field hockey have me totally slammed!

* * *

**Meeting Macey**

Today was Saturday the 19th of December, the scheduled date of the arrival of Macey Elizabeth Pruden, as Red called it. She said it made it sound like some event that one of the Queen Elizabeths would've had. Girls! Anyway Red and Grandma have become quite the pair, watching movies, eating junk food, and all other things that were defined as part of being a Gilmore Girl. Red being an honorary Gilmore Girl, of course. This morning Red had stopped over at the ridiculous hour that was 6:30! I told her and I quote, " What in the f is wrong with you! I'm a seventeen year old guy, I don't get up before 9 during X-mas!" To which she didn't take well with all her pregnancy hormones. I was really starting to not like the sudden outburst of crying. It was something straight out of Sleepless in Seattle. Oh God, I referenced Sleepless in Seattle. Someone help me. Anyway, we were currently sitting on the front steps of the Inn, both of us bundled to the ultimate max due to the snow the night before, waiting for Macey.

"It's cold." I said just to start a conversation

" No shit, Sherlock." She smiled at me and pulled up her jeans.

" How are those fitting you?" I asked referring to the fact that she was wearing a pair of my jeans.

" They're ok, but I can't believe I'm growing this fast," I opened my mouth to say something about twins, but Red beat me to it. " And don't say what I think you're going to say."

" Well, don't you want to find out?"

" Yes, but I don't need you jinxing it because maybe it's not what you think it is."

"Okey-dokey"

" Where is she? She should be here by now?"

" Maybe she hit traffic."

" She left at 5 in the morning!"

" Wow she must really like you!" I smirked.

"Shut up!" she slapped me playfully.

" You know you love me!" I leaned in for a kiss on the cheek but she turned her head so that we were lip to lip. The kiss heightened quickly until our tongues and lungs couldn't take it anymore. We came back up for air and then continued onwards. The one thing that could stop us was the honk of a car. We both bounced up quickly to see a dark haired girl whose head was just over the roof of her car.

" Macey!" Red got up and ran immediately towards her. Once they had exchanged hugs Macey began to talk

" Well you know how you asked for a present…I was thinking about it long and hard…dirty…and I decided that your perfect gift is sitting in the back of my car." Red gives me a huh look, looks in the back seat, and starts to scream. Naturally, I run over to look what it was. It was a girl who looked identical to Macey except she had dirty blondish hair. Red is too busy jumping up and down to introduce me to anyone, so I helped myself.

" Holden Mariano." I held out my hand to Macey.

" Macey Pruden, and that in the back is my twin sister Andrea."

" Hi," I waved." Why don't we get them inside?" Red backed away so Andrea could get out. Macey went around to the trunk to carry the bags in.

" Oh, no. I've got those Macey." I said making my way around to help her.

" Are you sure?"

" Yup."

Macey directed her next words to Red, " Cici, you've really found yourself a keeper." The girls giggled and I blushed. We walked into the Inn and Grandma greeted.

" Hey Holden. Mike can get those for ya." And he did. " Hi. I'm Lorelai and welcome to the Dragonfly!" Both girls introduced themselves.

"Well you both are in room 11 and we hope you enjoy your stay." Grandma said handing the girls their keys.

" So do you guys want to explore the town a little?" Red asked. They both nodded enthusiastically.

" Hell yeah! I want to hear all about your little town!" Andrea said.

" Ok to Luke's we go!" Red stated. I checked my watch, which read 10:45 and figured the place would be in its mid-morning slump.

" Yeah that sounds about right. It shouldn't be too crowded." I commented.

" Ok to Grandfather's diner we go." Red said making her way out the door, as the rest of us followed.

" Grandfather?"

" Well, after living in his house Luke has become Grandpa because I feel weird calling him Luke."

" Ok." I rolled my eyes and Red punched me on the shoulder.

" Ouch Red that hurt."

" Red?" Macey asked.

" My hair," She said twirling the red tips of her hair.

" Yeah I was meaning to talk to you about that. Who let you dye your hair?"Andrea asked.

" Who let Macey dye her hair?" Red asked. " Not that I don't like it or anything."

" Not me! I was too busy playing Mommy to check up on my sister and tell her never to dye her hair brown." Playing Mommy?

" Did you just say playing Mommy? Is that some code cousin thing I'm not supposed to know about?" Red's eyes traveled away from Macey and Andrea, like there was something she didn't tell me.

" You didn't tell him?" Macey looked at Red angrily.

" It never came up!" Red tried to defend herself, although it wasn't working.

" IT NEVER CAME UP! You forgot to tell your boyfriend slash father of your baby about your nephew?" Andrea took over the argument.

" Nephew?"

" My son. Caleb Anthony Pruden, he's 3 now. God I feel so old. My son's 3!" Andrea replied.

"I'm sorry, did you say you had a son?"

" Yup, I was 15 when I had him."

" So where is the munchkin?" asked Red

" He's at Grandma's throwing a fit cause he can't see his Aunt CiCi"

" Awww, I feel so especially loved!" Red said in the weird way she liked to say ' I feel so especially loved'. It's hard to describe.

" Well you are to him." Andrea said.

" Wait wouldn't you be his 2nd cousin or something?" I asked. This whole thing was getting really weird.

" Yes, but we were all so close that Aunt CiCi seemed more fitting." Red said. I nodded and laughed too. " What's so funny?"

" Nothing. It's just how Mags is my aunt, but she doesn't even feel like my aunt. I was just on one of those weird thought trains."

" Okaley, dokaly." Macey and Andrea said at the same time, making it seem like they did this all the time. They had this odd twin wavelength thing about them. I hope that my, if we do have, twins could be like that. We reached the front door of the diner and Red stood with her back to the door.

" Are you two ready for one of the best experiences of your life?" she asked.

"CiCi, we're going into a diner." Andrea said.

" I repeat, are you two ready for one of the best experiences of your life?" They both nodded and Red pulled the door open.

Walking into the diner for maybe the billionth time, I still had that feeling of home, that I would always be welcome here. And I was and I knew that nothing would ever change in the diner, even if my life was becoming a huge catastrophe.

" Welcome to Luke's." Maggie had greeted us at the door.

" Hi, Maggie. These are my cousins, Macey," who took a curtsey, " and Andrea." Who had a smile and a wave.

"Hi. Holden can we talk?"

" Absolutely. You three find a place to sit and start to order. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Not that they would I knew Red to be a strong confident woman, who could handle herself, in most occasions. Maggie and I went up to the apartment and sat down at the little table.

" What happened between you and Brad?" she asked.

" Umm do you want the truth or a cleverly crafted lie?" I asked sarcastically.

" Well first I want the truth. Then, I want the lie. Something believable yet creative."

" He was basically like, 'You're an idiot for getting her pregnant and I thought you were better than that. And uhh…oh right, how did I forget? He said that I was stupid for not using a condom to which I explained, it ripped.'"

" Ohhh. Are you guys ok?"

" Uhh I guess, I mean we did the whole, 'I'm sorry' thing, but that was it."

" Ok, so do you like Red's cousins?"

" They're ok, but they have this creepy twin thing going on?"

" What?"

" It's weird. It's like they know what each other's thinking."

"Ok then let's go back down there and figure out what they're all about." And that's exactly what we did. We talked a lot about what Red was like when she was little and how Andrea got pregnant. She claims it wasn't awful for her, but the dad hurt her, emotionally. She also said that she saved her son from being part of a crappy legacy as he was almost namedAnthony Raymond Redford III, after his fahter. We also talked about movies and music and Red's upcoming doctor's appointment tomorrow that everyone minus Dad and Grandpa, who claimed to be working, would attend. They say work, but everyone knows it the fear of hospitals that prevents them from going. I promised Mag that I'd talk everything out with Brad, which I fully intend to do before the night is up, but for now I'm going to enjoy hanging out with the Pruden and Danes women for as long as possible.

* * *

A/N: I hoped that wrapped this up nicely. I know that this was a really big filler and I promise next chapter you guys will find out about Red's pregnancy and a little more of Andrea's. I don't really like fillers, but I figured since I left you with 2 big cliffhangers a filler was in need. **REVIEW!**


End file.
